


Ale Goggles

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [9]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Generated prompt. Sigrun/Herren, rude awakening</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ale Goggles

Herren woke in a soft bed, pleasantly buzzed with the drowse of several little deaths and twice that number of mugs of ale. He reached an arm out to his companion, and found his hand cupping a prodigious breast.

He yelled. His companion grunted and rolled over to face him, with a sleepy leer as dark as her tattoos.

“You’re a woman?!”

“And you were drunk as a pickled nug! Thanks for the vote of confidence, by the way.”

And then Seneschal Varel ordered them both out, out of his room, _Maker be damned_ , before the Warden Commander’s return.


End file.
